deathvalleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Partners
Stubeck looks for a mole on the UTF force, while Dashell attends a vamp funeral and Carla and Kirsten visit a woman who can't say goodbye to her zombie husband. Plot Summary Cold Open The previous episode, Assault on Precinct UTF is briefly recapped. Briefing It is morning a the station where Captain Dashell informs his somber unit to wear dress blues for the funeral. For the time being, Kirsten will be Rinaldi's partner. He adds that they have been assigned a grief counselor who will be available all day for any one wishing to use her services. After dismissing everyone, Billy walks by John-John's desk, whose seat is occupied by his signature metal bat, and gives it an affectionate peace sign. As everyone is leaving, Dashell pulls Stubeck aside and praises him for his recent efforts in displaying his loyalty to the force. It is because of this that he is assigning Stubeck to uncovering the mole in the department the resulted in their weapons cache being empty during the attack. Stubeck says that he and Billy are on it, but Dashell wants Stubeck to do this alone. Funeral The officers arrive at the funeral, where the partners whisper among themselves during the playing of bagpipes. Billy notes how close he was to having sex with Kirsten in Dashell's office when the bomb went off. Stubeck reprimands his partner and says that Kirsten is a sweet, uncorrupted girl who should be protected from predators like him. He then adds that she could also be a two-faced mole, but that in either case she should be avoided for the time being. On the other side of the aisle, Kirsten admits to Rinaldi to nearly having sex with Billy in Dashell's office. Rinaldi reprimands Kirsten for bringing such a subject up while they are burying to officers and John-John is fighting for his life in the hospital, adding her belief that Kirsten may have been responsible. Kirsten maintains her innocence by stating that she killed Rico, only for Rinaldi to retort that she may have simply silenced him from talking. As the priest begins the service, a strange man sits next to Dashell in the back and speaks his condolences for the officers lost. Dashell asks if he is family, only for the man to reply that he probably shouldn't be there since he did not know them. He identifies himself as Santos, Rico's father. Santos is asking for a peaceful truce between the UTF and the vampires, saying that there's been too much bloodshed between both sides and wants to end this before it wipes everyone out. Dashell is doubtful, even more so when Santos requests he attend Rico's funeral that evening. Santos reasons that his coming to pay his respect to the officers is a sign of goodwill that he believes Dashell should show tonight before getting up and leaving for him to dwell on. Rinaldi and Kirsten Following the funeral, Rinaldi and Kirsten visit the residence of an old woman named Sandra. Her neighbors have been reporting of strange noises and smells coming from the apartment. Sandra reasons that it is probably her husband Stan. When the officers enter to investigate, they discover Stan is a zombie and is strapped down to the bed. Sandra has kept her husband in tact, even though he is a health hazard. Rinaldi is about to put him down, but Sandra asks that she at least get her son to come over and say his goodbyes before they put Stan down. Kirsten is touched by the gesture and asks Rinaldi to consider. With "The Liberty Bell" march playing on an old record, Sandra begins talking about how she and Stan met. While Kirsten listens wistfully at the seemingly romantic relationship the couple had, Rinaldi is impatient and wants to put down Stan immediately. As if realizing Rinaldi's impatience and Sandra's reluctance to let go, Kirsten talks about how painful it was for her to get over her mother's death when she was in the seventh grade and needing to move on as it is the only choice they have. The moment is interrupted by Stan seemingly letting out a fart. As Sandra weeps over the fate of her husband, Rinaldi tries once more to put Stan down. However, Kirsten continues to insist and the officers decide to merely walk away while Sandra cries. John-John and Dashell Dashell drops by the hospital to continue reading an erotic book called "Lust and Found" to John-John, who is badly damaged that he has difficulty going to the bathroom. He nevertheless is able to listen and speak clearly. John-John is uncomfortable from the erotic book Dashell reads and states that he would prefer getting some sleep. Dashell respects this, but insists on reading at least one more chapter or two. Dashell finally announces it is time for him to leave, saying that he is going to attend Rico's funeral. Surprisingly, John-John does not remember being present for when Kirsten impaled Rico. Dashell then gives a speech about how if the vampires do indeed seek peace that it was because of John-John, saying that he carried everyone on his shoulders in retaking the station. When asked if he needed anything, John-John asks Dashell to stop hitting him and for Rinaldi to drop by. Dashell says Rinaldi is on a date with a guy for the first time since college, but then reveals it is a joke after seeing John-John's stunned expression. Dashell promises to send Rinaldi along to visit. Stubeck and Billy Inside Dashell's office, Stubeck briefs Billy on the assignment Dashell gave him in uncovering the mole in the department. Stubeck casually asks Billy if he's the mole before they discuss how the last two people to have been in the weapons cache before the attack were Dashell and Kirsten. While Stubeck believes in Kirsten being innocent, Billy ends up thinking about how rough his chin feels and should get a new razor. Stubeck tries to reprimand him, but when it goes over Billy's head Stubeck gives up and walks away. Stubeck and Billy review footage from the camera crew to review when Dashell and Kirsten were last in the weapons cache. Stubeck is certain that Kirsten is not the mole, particularly since Dashell changes the key code on a daily basis. He is ignorant to Billy's question that perhaps Dashell could be the mole and continues reviewing the footage while Billy is asked by the grief counselor to visit. The counselor believes Billy is keeping in a lot of sadness, only Billy believes this sadness is a result of his not being successful in having sex with Kirsten when the bomb went off. His extreme details of what was happening makes the counselor very uncomfortable and even Stubeck manages to overhear some of it, glancing over with disgust. The Aftermath That evening, Rinaldi drops by to visit John-John. She hesitates on admitting to wanting to have slept with him had they booked the hotel room together, instead saying that she will always be his partner before they lightly hold hands. Dashell attends Rico's funeral. Though the other vampires are not pleased with his presence, Santos is appreciative that Dashell showed up and the two come to a verbal agreement for a peaceful truce. Dashell admires the seemingly traditional service of the funeral until Santos explains that Rico's body will later be cut up to twelve pieces and they will suck out all of the blood until he is dry. This causes Dashell to quickly exit, reasoning that he has paperwork to do. At the station, Kirsten and Billy get talking again and her getting emotional when she's tired has him suggest opening up. Kirsten glances over at the grief counselor, but it is clearly an understanding that the two want to resume their encounter in Dashell's office. They go in where the camera catches a silhouette of Billy and Kirsten making out when Stubeck suddenly walks up and points a gun at the cameraman, who is revealed to be a vampire. They engage in a fight with the gun going off before being knocked out of Stubeck's hands. Billy and Kirsten join in to attempt to subdue the vampire cameraman, but he manages to get hold of the gun. Stubeck, however, quickly snaps the cameraman's arm so that he ends up shooting himself under his chin, killing him. Realizing that the cameraman was the mole, Kirsten runs off to inform Dashell. Billy asks Stubeck how he knew and Stubeck replies that he noticed that while Dashell changed the key code everyday, the tapes always showed what the new code was, thereby proving that neither Kirsten or Dashell were the mole. As they are walking away, Billy complains about still not being able to get it on with Kirsten, which disgusts Stubeck as he starts going into some more details. Back at the hospital, the day-shift nurses leave and the night-shift nurses arrive. Arrive with them is Dashell's niece Natalie. It is revealed that the nurses are vampires, a fact that John-John is not aware of while he sleeps. Songs Featured * "Amazing Grace" - Bad Haggis * "A Penny for Your Thoughts" - Heavy Young Heathens * "Your Room" - The New Rags * "Shine" - Heavy Young Heathens * "Never Get Enough" - The Radishes Category: Episodes